


Scared to Death

by DarkSnoww



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Halloween Night, Hurt, I still can't tag right, Jack's Lament, Lyrics are incorporated in the beginning, Scare, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSnoww/pseuds/DarkSnoww
Summary: Jack Skellington's scares can be too much to handle.Continuation of Performance - OC child is grown up a couple of years but age is never specified.
Relationships: None
Series: Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986598
Kudos: 2





	Scared to Death

He is the king of Halloweentown, the master of fright, the demon of light, and can scare anyone right out of their pants. Of course, he is the scariest, horrifying, heart-stopping being of them all. It’s in his nature to scare one and all, the humans, the adults, the children, even the Halloween Townspeople who recognize his talents and cower before him. Even the other holiday leaders fear him. 

It never hurt him when people recoiled from him; that was his goal. It never pained him to see his fellow townspeople whimper at his moans and screeches. It may have bored him one time because everyone was just scared of him and never defied him, except for Boogie but even he cowers before Jack the Pumpkin King. Fear is all around him and he dwells in it, creates it.

So why does it pain him when he sees the terrified look on Luna?

Luna's eyes are wide and teary, holding her hands close to her chest over her heart. She trembles in fear. She cowers under his gaze. Her soft whimpers and ragged breaths reach his unexisting ears and he doesn’t ever want to hear it again.

He reaches out to her. “Luna…”

She flinches at his voice and takes a step away from him. She backpedals into a discarded pumpkin and loses her balance. Her back hits the dirty wall of the alley. Jack steps forward to help her, soothe her, but he stops.

Her face is so, so pale. Paler than her already milk-white complexion. 

Luna’s voice trembles. “I'm going home. Don't follow me.” She steps away from Skellington’s being. Her eyes never leave him when she's out of the alley and into the lit street. She bolts from the street leaving the Pumpkin King alone with an ache in his bones. 

It’s natural for all to fear him. It’s natural for his talents to be terribly magnificent that he has to use little effort to swept the bravest man off his feet. It’s natural that Skellington’s victims have nightmares for weeks.


End file.
